


Amestris in the Springtime

by CondensationOnGlass



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Allergies, alphonse enjoying the flowers, awkward interactions outside work, sneeze fic, theres snot, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondensationOnGlass/pseuds/CondensationOnGlass
Summary: When springtime rolled around, Amestris held events to boost national pride. A favorite of many, and a new favorite of Alphonse's, is Central's flowering festivals. Bulbs and seeds were planted in gardens and window boxes decked out with the country's colors. Within the week the flowers bloom and the city is alive with people taking in the sight. Edward is less than enthused.A anon prompt fic, based off of a blog the anon had seen where Ed had allergies to peonies.





	Amestris in the Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey if you’re still cool for getting prompts,,,, If you think this is interesting, I used to follow an FMA RP blog who headcannoned that Ed was major allergic to peonies and they were like,,, All around the capitol. Would you do a small fic with this theme,, or like share some ideas on it or something? Thanks!”  
> Anon prompt
> 
> I have had headcanons on and off since I first saw fma '03 of different characters having different allergies (mostly because i had them so bad myself and hated it), and things like that. Theres something thats just kind of great about Ed having bad allergies though. He's so stubborn, and genius or not do you really think he'd go to a doctor to find out how to deal with them?

“Brother?” Alphonse had to stall to wait for Ed again. He was slowing and stopping so frequently today. It was one of the days they could take their time and enjoy what they wanted to, no jobs to do, paperwork caught up, and no strong leads that they could work off for the moment. It was springtime too, so Alphonse was excited to see the storefronts as they opened up for the new season, putting out tables covered in new items and the general upswing in activity after the cold winter.

Ed glared at Al over his gloved hand. He had stopped to massage at the pressure in his sinuses this time, it was starting to really bother him. Al had been so excited to go out, he hadn’t thought about the time of year, or the planting festivities from the week prior. Some national pride crap, everyone decked out their front gardens and window boxes in Central with fresh sprouts and seeds and ribbons in the national colors. Al was so excited to see the stupid blossoms and ribbons he almost yanked Ed’s arm out of its socket. He barely had time to grab his jacket as they left, let alone any handkerchiefs.

Amestrian spring time was something Ed wasn’t the most fond of. The weather changing really helped decrease the aches he got, but the first few weeks were hell. He always seemed to catch a lingering cold, or ended up with his eyes irritated. He wondered if it had been allergies, but back in Resembool they never lasted that long, something about the city just added misery to the start of spring.

His nose hitched again as he stomped to catch up. It was too early for this, he didn’t have work, and the market would be open all day. He had a headache, and was just over it today.

“Okay, lets go.” Ed sniffled hard, his nose was going to start running and he had nothing with him.

“Do you want to get breakfast? The cafes are opening now,” Alphonse offered. He felt bad dragging Ed out so early, but he heard the city starting to bloom was a really lovely sight, and even in this body sight was one of the few senses he had left to enjoy.

“Yeah.” Ed shoved his hands in his pocket and pulled ahead. There was a place they’d been to before not far up the street, Ed liked the parfait desserts there.

As the walked up to it, Alphonse trailing behind now, a familiar voice rang out through the early morning air.

“Alphonse! Edward!” They turned to see Hawkeye with modest civilian clothes on, and Hayate at her side obediently trotting attached to his leash. “Good morning! Its rare to see you two in town so early outside of work.”

“We came out to see the blooms! A really nice lady at the train station told us about it the other day.” Alphonse crouched down to pat Hayate as he spoke to Hawkeye, his whole stature and way of holding himself seeming to float lighter than it seemed possible.

“We were just going to stop in here for a minute. Al’s really excited about it,” Ed’s voice was thick with congestion and he had to wipe under his nose with his sleeve at the end of his sentence.

“Ah, you’ve never been in Central when the peonies bloomed? She was very right, its quite lovely. Just down the hill there, theres a large garden, and the sunlight is making it sparkle with the morning dew.” Riza looked back where she came from, “If you don’t mind holding off on breakfast for a moment, it would be a good time to look before the sun gets much higher.”

“Brother! Would that be okay? It sounds beautiful!” Ed nodded, and Alphonse turned back to Riza, “Do you mind showing us where?”

“No problem,” She gave Hayate’s leash a gentle pull and the little pup started off. Leading the group of his humans to the spot his master loved to spend her mornings made him the proudest little dog in the city.

Ed slowed and fell behind as he felt a sneeze coming on. His face pinched inwards trying to fight it off, and he took a few steps blindly, nearly tripping himself. It passed, thankfully, and he jogged to catch back up with an audible sniffle. He coughed a little at the end of it as he choked back on some of the mucus. Grimacing at how disgusting it was he ran his sleeve under his nose again.

“Any plans for the day?” Hawkeye tried to start some friendly conversation. It was rare to see the boys outside of the office on a good day, like today. Hospitals, soaked alleyways, standing in the dark of night at a train station after begging for a ride- those she was used to. On a sunny spring morning, with the two of them able to act like the boys they were was rare.

“Nah,” Ed sniffled again. His voice was thick and a little hard to understand at times, “Al was really excited to see the flowers, so we woke up early. After this, breakfast and I’d love to go back to sleep for a bit.”

“Not feeling well?” Riza pried, but Ed shook his head.

“Allergies. First week or two of spring is always kind of rough. In Resembool it was mostly the grass starting again, it’d make my eyes burn like crazy. When Al was little, too, he got it just as bad,” Ed pinched his nose to stifle a sneeze, “Something about the city here makes it worse.”

“Brother look! Oh wow, its like a field of stars on the ground!” Alphonse crouched down by the wrought iron fence surrounding the modest garden. He held on to the posts and pressed his helmet close to get a better look. He took in every ray of light, the sparkling dew drops on the bundle of petals. “I wonder if Teacher would like peonies. We were thinking of going down, I wonder if we could take her some.”

Ed was too busy pinching the bridge of his nose to answer. A little gust of wind swept by, and Alphonse gasped as the little droplets of water were shaken free. Dancing in freefall for a second before darkening the dirt beneath, and the fresh blooms bent to the wind. A few petals were lost here and there, but it was such a gentle breeze none of the flowers were worse for wear. Alphonse felt breathless, even in his metal shell of a body. He drank up the sight, feeling the distant sensation of his heart racing.

“Hehh-!” Ed hitched, he tried to sniff back the itch. His sinuses gurgled and he felt a brief stab of pain before he jackknifed forward in a harsh sneeze, “HehtCHUU! Ugh.” He coughed, feeling the thickness of it in his throat. He blinked for a second, shaking off his momentary daze before realizing what happened.

“Uh!” He moved his hand away a fraction before slamming it back to his face. The move left a smarting pain as the automail collided with his nose. He hoped Hawkeye hadn’t seen, if Roy found out he’d never live it down.

“Bless you, brother!” Alphonse started to turn, and Ed could feel his ears burning as he found himself wishing his little brother would go back to being entranced by the stupid flowers. ‘Nonononono! Al don’t turn around!’

“Thangks,” He scrunched his face up again. He could feel the snot on his glove, and he had to sneeze again! No! Not fair! Stop it!

“Here, Ed,” Hawkeye prodded his arm with a package of disposable tissues. He grabbed a handful of them in a rush before pressing the wad to his face with his flesh hand too. He wormed his one glove off before he started sneezing again.

“DAMB IT!” He stomped as he finished the fit. Hawkeye blinked, startled at the outburst, and Alphonse turned to scold his older brother for cursing.  
“Well, you’re just as cheery in the mornings on your days off as when working, aren’t you?”

“Stubf it, asshold.” Ed sniffed, loudly and with little success. The tissues barely helped, and his flesh hand was attached to them with a thick string of mucus. He sniffed again, choking on it. His eyes stung and his headache boomed behind his eyes again. His face was on fire with embarrassment.

“Al, we need to go,” Ed kept his hand over his face, not sure how to recover from this. “I-I feel sick.” He lied lamely before turning abruptly and stomping off with both hands clamped firmly over his lower face.

“Well. I hope he’ll be back in the office tomorrow.” Mustang watched Alphonse chase after his retreating brother with mild amusement. “Eventful morning, Hawkeye?”


End file.
